


Kinky son of a bitch

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Come Eating, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly porn, Slash, Swearing, Voyeurism, attempted plot, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Castiel explained. It was now or never he told himself. “I want to watch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky son of a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from. Hope people enjoy it.

Dean was a morning person, he’d always been an early riser, especially in high school when he used to run in the mornings before school to stay in shape for football.

Dean’s college roommate and best friend Castiel was definitely not a morning person. He winced and groaned at any day that saw him having to wake before ten am. This is why Dean loved Tuesdays. Sharing a small two-bedroom unit close to campus with thin walls could sometimes get cramped, especially when Dean had a certain itch. Hence why Tuesdays in Dean’s mind were the best. 

See on Tuesdays Dean finished class by eleven thirty and Castiel started at one pm. The pair were able to say a quick hello over lunch before Castiel would leave. Studying neurobiology also meant that Castiel’s classes were long, and on Tuesdays he wouldn’t return home until five at the earliest.

Being a Tuesday Dean had started the day like any other. Woke up, coffee, class, home. He swapped anecdotes with Castiel before his best friend too off for the afternoon. 

Smiling to himself, Dean retrieved the dvd from his bag. He’d gotten himself some porn, specifically gay military themed porn, what could he say, Dean enjoyed a man in uniform. Whilst he was bi, Dean preferred guys after the drama of his high school girlfriend Lisa who got pregnant and pretended the kid was his for months before the truth finally came out. Call him old fashioned, cause even though he had his own laptop and wifi, Dean still liked to watch dvds on the television. The fact that it was a fifty inch also made the experience better. 

He hadn’t done this in so long. Dean grabbed his lube and placed a towel over the couch before proceeding to strip down.

Putting the dvd on, Dean pressed play on the scene he thought looked best before laying down nice and comfy, he squeezed the contents on the tube onto his cock before proceeding to rub it with his hand. 

It felt so good as he played with his cock getting it nice and hard. Lube made it easy as Dean jerked off whilst watching a marine getting fucked by his commanding officer.

Tuesdays were indeed the best as Dean’s whole world began to slip away as he lay there pleasuring himself. He was so entranced in the moment that he didn’t hear the front door unlock and open.

“Dean you’ll never guess what happened,” Castiel stopped when he saw the other man. “Dean?!”

Snapping back to reality, Dean suddenly realized he wasn’t alone anymore. Quickly he grabbed the pillow beside him and covered himself. “Cas what the fuck?” His heart was racing. “What are you doing home so early?”

“Professor Crowley was in a car accident so class was cancelled,” Castiel answered bluntly. He turned towards the TV where two men were currently fucking in what looked like a barracks. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?!” Dean snapped, feeling embarrassed and still painfully aroused. 

Castiel was gay, and despite being friends for nearly a decade the pair of twenty year olds had never done anything remotely sexually or romantic with each other. Not that they weren’t interested in each other, it’s just neither of them wanted to make the first move in case they were wrong. 

“You going to stand there and stare all day or are you going to look away and let me retreat to my room with a small shred of dignity?” Dean half joked.

Swallowing hard, Castiel locked eyes with the other man. “No,” he replied.

“No?” Dean frowned. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Castiel explained. It was now or never he told himself. “I want to watch.”

“You want to watch?” Dean repeated. Castiel just nodded in reply. “You want to have sex?” Dean tried to interpret his words. This was a dream come true.

“No…well yes,” Castiel corrected, he’d imagined being fucked by Dean dozens of times. “But not right now. Right now I just want to watch.” He took another couple of steps forward till he was at the foot of the couch.

Dean scanned his best friend’s face for a moment before concluding he was dead serious. It would be a lie to say that the request didn’t turn Dean on greatly. “Well let’s get this show on the road,” he smirked before slowly removing the pillow.

Castiel moved to the floor, kneeling down beside Dean, eyes taking in the sight of the naked man.

Feeling a little self-conscious Dean wrapped his fingers around his now half hard cock and began to move again. Long-drawn out strokes steadied into a nice rhythm as Dean’s cock grew in his hand till it was hard once more. It started off feeling awkward but soon the heat was radiating off both men and Dean easily grew comfortable showing off for Castiel.

Looking over he grinned as his saw Castiel lick his lips, eyes focused solely on Dean’s cock as he stroked it.

Neither man spoke as Dean began to pick up the pace. The porno in the background long forgotten as Dean just needed to look at the hunger in the other man’s eyes to stir him on. Time seemed to slow down as Dean pumped into his fist, using his other hand to stroke his thigh or massage his balls. It wasn’t long before the familiar heat began to rise in the pit of his stomach.

“Cas, fuck,” Dean’s breath hitched. “I’m going to come,” he moaned. Seconds later he climaxed, hips bucked as he came onto his stomach.

Panting, Dean took a few seconds to regain his composure before he reached down beside him for his t-shirt, intent on cleaning himself up. He stopped when Castiel grabbed his arm.

“Don’t,” the other man said. 

Confused Dean wanted to protest but stopped when his best friend moved.

Leaning forward Castiel licked his stomach. 

Dean shuddered at the contact but Castiel wasn’t done. He licked him again, across his abs, into his belly button. Castiel was cleaning him off. Within seconds he moved onto Dean’s hand, dragging his tongue across his palm and fingers before finally sucking the remains from the tip of Dean’s cock. The action drew a low groan out of Dean.

“Cas,” Dean panted, unsure of what to say. The hotness of the action sent the young Winchester’s mind into overdrive.

“I wanted to taste you,” Castiel said still managing to sound innocent for a man who just licked cum off his friend’s body.

“You could have just blown me,” Dean suggested.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t want to interrupt you. Besides I’m sure there’ll be many more opportunities for that.”

“You kinky son of a bitch,” Dean chuckled before pulling the other man into a kiss.


End file.
